Microelectro-mechanical systems (MEMS) relate to technologies based on an integration of mechanical elements, such as sensors and actuators, and/or electronics that are formed on a common substrate by microfabrication technology. MEMS components range in size from a few microns to a few millimeters. MEMS components are fabricated by microfabrication techniques that include techniques used to fabricate integrated circuits (IC) using IC process sequences (e.g., CMOS, Bipolar, or BICMOS processes). Integrated circuit microfabrication techniques have been used to create three dimensional arrays of electrical components.
Micromechanical components of MEMS systems are fabricated using “micromachining” processes that selectively etch away parts of the silicon wafer or add new structural layers to form the mechanical and electromechanical devices. By combining silicon based microelectronics and micromachining. MEMS technology creates systems and devices in a single chip. MEMS augments the computational ability of microelectronics with the sensing and control functions of microsensors and/or microactuators.
It remains desirable to provide improved fabrication, packaging, and/or assembly processes for integrated circuits, particularly in connection with MEMS utilized in connection with flip-chip mounting approaches.